1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical retractor support devices; in particular, it relates to a clamping mechanism for a surgical retractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In abdominal and chest surgery, it is customary to use a retractor that is mounted to a retractor support that extends over an operating table. The retractor is used to hold back tissue proximate the surgical incision enabling the surgeon to work in areas such as the abdominal area or chest cavity.
Retractors include a blade and a handle which is typically a shaft that the blade is attached to. The retractor is attached to the retractor support by some type of clamping mechanism that engages the handle of the retractor.
It is desirable that the retractor be movable since the position of a retractor will depend on the surgery being undertaken and the particular patient. In addition, it is desirable that the retractor be easily movable during surgery.
The Cooper U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,378 describes a surgical retractor apparatus that employs a cam lever that is pivotally mounted on to a bracket. The bracket is attached to a circular retractor support. A retractor element is held by the cam portion of the cammed lever.
The Barlow et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,517 describes a clamping device that has an upper and a lower clamping section which are connected to each other by a pivot pin. The upper and lower clamping sections are releasably held in clamping engagement by a screw. When the clamp is tightened, the upper and lower sections engage wires which comprise the handle portion of a retractor.
The LeVahn et al U.S. Pat Nos. 4,617,916 and 4,718,151 also describe clamping mechanisms which clamp and hold retractors to a retractor support that extends over an operating table.